Kishi Mitani: Ace Attorney
by TeddieWuv
Summary: Basically, another character's version of the very first game of Phoenix Wright. Yes, I will do the rest of the series. Kishi Mitani is Phoenix's new apprentice, but what will happen when Kishi realizes her romantic feelings towards her idol?
1. Turnabout Byrde

"What's the meaning of this!" our loveable local detective, Dick Gumshoe, burst into the Wright and Co. Law Offices. He looked absolutely pissed, yet his eyes showed remorse and tears.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, jumping a bit in shock from the sudden intrusion.

"Look at this, pal!" he pointed to an article in a magazine. "You...you have to do something!"

"I-I'm just Phoenix's apprentice! I can't do that much..." I pointed out, looking at the article. His girlfriend, Maggey Byrde, had been once again convicted of murder.

"Are you serious, pal! You've learned from Phoenix himself, you have to be good! Phoenix is too busy in another case! Please, pal!" he begged, his eyes swimming in tears. "Do it for me, for Maggey! Please, I love her so much that I can't bear the thought of her in prison...you have to save her! She's innocent!"

"Whoa, whoa...hold it. Take it easy, Gumshoe. I'll take the case..." I promised, gulping immediately in anxiety.

"You will! Thanks so much, pal!" Gumshoe grinned, embracing me.

"N-no problem!" I assured hesitantly. I wasn't too sure that I'd win.

"I swear to you, pal, I will try to work as hard on this case with you as I can."

"Thanks." I said, beginning to take my neon pink motorcycle out of the garage the office had installed, even though I was the only one who used it. Over my head, I put a motorcycle helmet in the same shade. I drove over to the detention center immediately. After all, I had nothing better to do. When I arrived, the security guard greeted me. "May I please speak to Maggey Byrde?" I asked politely.

"Maggey? Poor girl, I kind of feel bad for her. This is the third time she's been cooped up in here." he muttered, then let her in. She looked so...depressed.

"H-hi, Maggey..." I greeted hesitantly. I was speechless towards her wrecked state. Her hair was in disarray, frizzy and all over the place, her bright orange uniform ragged and stained. Her cheeks were stained red, perhaps from crying.

"Oh...you're Kishi, right? Phoenix's apprentice?" she asked dryly.

"Oh, yeah...h-he's taught me a lot." I blushed.

"Well, i-it's nice to meet you...why are you here?"

"Nice to meet you, too, Maggey. Um...I'm here because Gumshoe begged me to take your case. Phoenix is really busy with another case right now."

"That sounds like him..." she blushed. "Are you really going to take my case?" she begged, tears swimming in her eyes, "I swear, I didn't kill anyone." she assured sincerely.

"Don't worry, Maggey. I'll take your case, and I'll believe you." I assured.

"Really! Oh, thank you!"

"N-no problem. So, what's the deal here?"

"Just your average murder..." she sighed, teary eyed. "It took place in Tres Bien...again. The...the victim was a man named Doug Wallace. This time, the victim was killed by gunshot."

"Gunshot? In a restaurant?" I interrogated doubtfully.

"Yes...if you haven't heard, Tres Bien is very unpopular. A-as soon as I saw the blood, the wound..." she sobbed, quivering, "I immediately fainted."

"Huh...where is this place, Tres Bien? I think I'll investigate." She nodded, giving me the address, (it was actually pretty close by) and I muttered a thanks, taking my motorcycle there. The outside looked...pink is the only word to describe it, so it looked like my kind of place. Inside, I didn't even pay attention to the blood-soaked crime scene, I was too busy admiring the frilly, pink, and girly decorations. Hey, maybe if I owned this place, it would be a success!

"Hello...! Is that actually a...customer!" Wow, way to show how unpopular this place is! An enthusiastic waitress with long, blonde and curly locks with diamond blue eyes that shimmered in the morning sun greeted me. Her uniform was a neater version of Maggey's-white apron with frilly edges, a red ribbon on her chest and in her hair, and a VERY short orange dress. "Hi, I'm Catherine! How may I help you?"

"I-I'm not a customer, s-sorry."

"Hmph. And Mr. Armstrong said we would have plenty." she pouted. "So...what're you here for?"

"I'm Kishi Mitani, defense attorney. I've come to investigate a crime scene." I grinned, flashing my badge as Phoenix would.

"Oh...that..." she looked down, suddenly depressed with her eyes swimming in tears.

"What's wrong?"

"The victim...was my boyfriend." she elaborated.

"Wh-what! No wonder you're upset! I-I'm sorry..." My sensitive side was beginning to emit from its shell. I wasn't as tough as many others believed me to be.

"N-no, it's fine," she said, plastering a smile on her face. "Please...I want to know who killed him. Promise me that you'll find who really killed him...!"

"I promise. Don't worry." I assured.

"Thank you...and good luck." I wasn't too sure I'd have it. Regardless, I began my investigation. There was a wet stain on the carpet below. I took a whiff, suspecting it was some sort of coffee. It was-French vanilla. The booth was stained in blood on the left from where I stood, the seat directly next to a divider in the restaurant. There was also a blood stain on the table, and a vase was broken, with its contents now spread on both table and floor.

Suddenly, a young girl who Phoenix had introduced me to, Pearl, burst through the door. "Ms. Kishi! You're here!" she ran up to me worriedly. "Is everything okay with your case? Mr. Nick sent me to see if you were alright with your first case!" Pearl said with a smile. "It's probably because he loves you so much!" I began to blush. Surely, Phoenix didn't seriously...like me that way, r-right?

When Pearl and I first met, I could tell she didn't like me that much. Phoenix had taken me into his office after I'd been abandoned...that, however, is a later story. Pearl would always glare towards Phoenix, at least, whenever he was blushing when I was there. I'd tried my best to get her on my side, and soon afterwards, we became close friends, and had sometimes considered each other sisters in the short time we'd been together. However, now she was beginning to obsess over something about Phoenix and I being 'special someones.' I'd heard from Phoenix that she'd done the same to him and Maya.

"O-oh, I-I'm fine. Kind of a tough case, though...something tells me this will be another confusing one." I admitted. I wasn't too confident in my abilities since Phoenix wasn't with me...

"Like the ones your special someone goes through!" she squealed with a dreamy grin. "I'm sure he'll find some way to help get you through this because he loves you!"

"R-really? Y-you think so...?" I began with a blush.

"Yup! I know so!" she said with an innocent grin. Suddenly, the same man who'd begged me to take the case entered, breathing heavily (most likely from running. His paycheck was so low that he couldn't afford any mode of transportation, so he had to use a bike. Poor Gumshoe.) and enthusiastic.

"Hey, pal! How's Maggey!" he demanded.

"Well...sh-she's kind of..."

"Skinny? Depressed?"

"Y-yeah...how'd you know?"

"It was just like this last time..." he sighed, teary eyed. "Anything you need, pal, I'm here for you. I want Maggey to earn an acquittal!"

"I'll do my best!" I swore.

"She's learned from Mr. Nick! He's the very best at law!" Pearl explained, as if he didn't already know. "And he's her special someone!" Did Pearl really just say that! I gasped, my mouth forming an o. I began to blush even more.

"Really? You and Phoenix are together? Well, I always-"

"It's not like that!" I interrupted, my cheeks a rosy pink. "Anyways, yeah, um...have you gotten an autopsy report? Or...um...checked the blood, coffee, or murder weapon?" I interrogated, hoping to gain new evidence.

"Oh, yeah!" Gumshoe remembered, pulling out a manila envelope. "This here's the autopsy report. The victim, Doug Wallace, was Catherine-a waitress here-Catherine's boyfriend. There were a couple of witnesses...but I really can't leak out the prosecution's case." he sighed. "Especially since the prosecutor is...Franziska von Karma."

"What! But, I thought that for every rookie's first trial, they got Winston Payne as the prosecutor!"

"He's taking a quote unquote 'much-needed vacation.' Probably because he's tired of losing or something." Gumshoe described. "The blood was definitely the victim's. We checked the murder weapon, but it had glove fingerprints, and the fingerprints of..." he looked down. "of the defendant. As for the coffee...we never really bothered to check it. We didn't really think it had anything to do with the case."

"Well, it just might! We may be onto something!" I smiled, beginning to get my hopes up.

"Don't be too excited, pal. It's probably just plain old coffee, but I guess I'll find out."

"Thanks, Gumshoe."

"No problem, pal." he grinned, and rushed outside. He really cared about Maggey, I thought, smiling. It was so sweet. I could just imagine Pearl suddenly invading my thoughts, saying 'Just like you and Mr. Nick!'

"What're you so happy for?" Pearl speculated.

"This might be a really important piece of evidence! Plus, Gumshoe's love for Maggey is so sweet." I admitted.

"I know, it's so cute!" she agreed, grinning from ear to ear.

The door burst open again, and this time a man with white hair, short and spikes running up and down it. He was drinking coffee (black, my personal favorite drink and favorite way to drink it) and wore strange, electronic goggles with horizontal lights spread up and down of the device. It emitted an eerie red glow. He wore a white, vertically striped vest and a green shirt beneath it, along with black trousers with brown loafers. Gasping, I realized who this man was.

He had been famous ever since the Hazakura case that Phoenix had worked on. Phoenix had described the events to me, about risking his life for his best friend and assistant, Maya Fey. That story always made me cry, not only due to Phoenix's dark past, or that it was romantic to me, but because for whatever reason, I was envious of Maya.

Anyway, this guy was all too familiar to me. Diego Armando, known to many as Godot; culprit of the murder of Misty Fey, or her alias, Elise Deauxnim.

"Y-you!" Pearl seemed to recognize him, as well. He chuckled to himself.

"G-Godot...? Diego Armando...?" I asked in awe. "B-but...how?"

"Hah...when you meet a beautiful lady, ask for her name first...that's one of my rules." he said with a confident smirk as I blushed.

"I-I-I'm...Kishi Mitani." I introduced. "How...how did you manage to get out of prison!"

"The world works in mysterious ways," said Godot mysteriously.

"I-indeed it does." I couldn't believe I was agreeing with a murderer, but I knew his motive for the murder was to save another. However, he still murdered someone...and that fact sent chills up and down my spine.

"Hah! I'm not here to hurt you, Ms. Mitani. I'm only the prosecutor," he elaborated with an arrogant smirk.

"Wh-what! Objection! Detective Gumshoe said-"

"Then, Detective Gumshoe lied." Godot accused. "I'm filling in for the prosecutor."

"B-b-but...you killed Mystic Maya's mom!" Pearl objected, "How are you still a prosecutor?"

"I'm the only one who can." he said as he sipped the bitter darkness of the coffee.

"W-well, then...I guess I'll be seeing you in court, Mr. Armando."

Evidence:

Attorney's Badge- People wouldn't believe I was an attorney if I didn't wear this thing.

Magatama- A pink magatama. I don't know why, but Pearl insisted that I took it. Said something about revealing lies.

Coffee Spill- I have no clue how important it'll be, but it was the victim's coffee. Gumshoe is checking the contents.

Autopsy Report- The victim was a man named Doug Wallace. Shot twice in the head at 3:30 PM in Tres Bien, bruises across right hand's knuckles, suggesting he was hit there.

Blood Stain- Belongs to the victim, Doug Wallace.

Gun- Murder weapon. Two bullets have been fired. Bears gloved fingerprints and Maggey Byrde's fingerprints.

Profiles:

Kishi Mitani- Age: 24

Gender: Female

Me. What else can I say?

Phoenix Wright- Age: 26

Gender: Male

My best friend and mentor. Took care of me when I was in need.

Maya Fey- Age: 19

Gender: Female

Spirit medium, Phoenix's assistant, and Phoenix's best friend. I don't know why, but I'm jealous of her.

Pearl Fey- Age: 9

Gender: Female

My mini-assistant, spirit medium, and Maya's cousin. Believes that Phoenix and I are "special someones."

Maggey Byrde- Age: 23

Gender: Female

My client, a waitress at Tres Bien. Accused of murdering Doug Wallace.

Dick Gumshoe- Age: 33

Gender: Male

The detective in charge of this case and my pal. Partners around with Edgeworth and me.

Doug Wallace- Age: Deceased

Gender: Male

The victim in this case. Dated Catherine Dove.

Catherine Dove- Age: 19

Gender: Female

Waitress at Tres Bien. The victim was her boyfriend.

Jean Armstrong- Age: 40

Gender: Male

Tres Bien's owner.

Diego Armando (Godot)- Age: 34

Gender: Male

The new prosecutor in this case. Total coffee addict, like me, and murder culprit. Unknown as to why he's out of jail.

Franziska von Karma- Age: 19

Gender: Female

The prosecutor who was supposed to take this case. Unknown as to why she isn't.

"This court is now in session for the trial of Maggey Byrde." the judge announced. I sat at my bench with Pearl, sweating bullets from how nervous I was already. "Is the prosecution ready?"

Godot, at the other side of the court, smirked arrogantly and took a sip of his coffee. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

"Mr. Godot! What're you doing here!" So, the judge didn't know about this either...

"Hah! This world works in mysterious ways," he described as he did with me. "Turns out I'm here to stay..." The audience murmured cries of protest.

"Order, order!" The judge demanded ferociously. "And the defense, are you ready?"

"The...the defense is ready, Your Honor." I said anxiously, my heart pounding.

"I've heard that this is your first trial, Ms. Mitani...and you're going up against Godot! Are you sure you're ready?" Gulping, I nodded. "Just to make sure, I'll ask you a question-a really simple one. Who is the victim?"

"The victim?" I knew this one. "Doug Swallow." I answered confidently. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Good...I'll take it that means that you are ready. Ahem, let's get onto the trial."

"The prosecution will now call its first witness." Godot declared with a smirk, tapping his goggles. The scruffy Detective Gumshoe trudged up to the stand, eyeing Maggey with pity and guilt in his chestnut eyes. "Name and occupation."

"Uh...I-I'm Detective, and my occupation is Dick Gumshoe-dammit." Poor Gumshoe was so flustered that he couldn't even remember his own name.

"Witness, please refrain from swearing in the courtroom, and begin your testimony." the judge commanded.

-Witness Testimony: The Murder-

"The victim, Doug Wallace, was killed with two bullets to his head."

"He died immediately."

"The crime scene was...disgusting, w-with all the blood..."

"Witness, do you have a photo of this crime scene?"

"Sure do, pal...I have a photo of the scene here." he presented a colored photo, Doug Wallace slumped in his chair. His right hand was lifted, the pointer finger stretched out as if writing something, and was bruised along his knuckles. On the table, underneath his finger, was a bloodstain with the letters Cath written in blood. Godot remained silent, as if he didn't notice.

-Crime Photo 1 added to the Court Record-

That was a very short testimony, and full of holes. I checked the Court Record briefly, finding what I had to present after a second. This would be easy.

-Cross-examination-

"The victim, Doug Wallace, was killed with two bullets to his head."

"He died immediately."

"OBJECTION!" I declared triumphantly, adrenaline rushing through my veins, presenting the crime photo. "Gumshoe...you say that Doug Swallow died immediately, correct?"

"Yeah, pal."

"So, if that's true, how do you suppose the victim wrote this!" I asked, pointing out the word written in blood.

"OBJECTION!" Godot declared, "Hah!" he took a sip of his bitter coffee, which I personally wished I could be drinking. "I don't see anything written there."

"Th-that might be because...it's written in blood, sir." Godot sipped his coffee, suddenly spitting it out. That's right...Godot was unable to see the color red. Gumshoe was grinning slightly, and I caught a glimpse. So, that's why he was being so vague with his testimony. He was trying to get Maggey off the hook. "Nice going, pal. I didn't notice that before!" he lied, smirking.

"Now, I advise the court to take a look at these four letters-C-A-T-H." I spelled out, smirking with pride, "Any idea who this might belong to, Godot? Gumshoe?"

"Cath-" they both sounded out, then gasped. Godot hit his mug on his desk in frustration, the coffee spilling out but landing back inside perfectly. "Incidentally," Godot announced, frustration making his voice rougher. "The prosecution's next witness..."

"Was Catherine Dove." I finished, grinning. "And the defense accuses Ms. Dove of the murder!"

"OBJECTION!" Godot smirked, regaining his composure. "Ms. Dove has an alibi, as you will see from her testimony!" he declared. Shit! Catherine took the stand, what I assumed to be fake tears falling out of her eyes. "Witness. Name and occupation."

"Catherine Dove...waitress..." she sniffled.

"Ms. Dove...I have to admit, I am a judge. I am supposed to doubt those on the stand, but..." he stared at her glowing figure, as if sparkles were glistening around her. "You...like only one other witness I've had...emit a glow of sincerity. However, the last witness to do so..." he grimaced.

"Mr. Judge," she put on more charm. "You can believe me...please..."

"Of course! I'll put anyone to question you under-"

"Hah! You don't have the authority to do anything to Ms. Mitani." Did...did Godot just stand up for me? I asked myself, heart fluttering like the wings of a butterfly. No, I ordered myself, focus on the trial. "We all know that the last witness to put on the charm was evil." Catherine jumped. She had to be the killer-she had to!

-Witness Testimony: Motive-

"How...how could you accuse me of doing such a thing, Ms. Mitani?"

"I thought we were friends...you can trust me."

"I didn't murder my precious Doug..."

"After all, what would be my motive?"

"Hah! Ms. Mitani, all you have is the crime scene photo. How would you be able to convict her of murder without a motive?" Motive...had Doug wronged her in some way? Maybe I should press on this point...

-Cross-examination-

"How...how could you accuse me of doing such a thing, Ms. Mitani?"

"Hold it! Ms. Dove, I can accuse you because I have proof in this photo-"

"All there is is a bunch of lousy letters! How are you to accuse me from them!"

"Ngh...maybe because you had the most relation out of anyone-"

"Ms. Mitani! Stop badgering this precious witness!"

"B-but-" the judge fixed an icy glare on me, and I gulped, letting Catherine continue with her contradictory testimony.

"I thought we were friends...you can trust me."

"I didn't murder my precious Doug..."

"After all, what would be my motive?"

"Hold it! Maggey hasn't had a motive. You have the most relation to the victim, Ms. Dove. How could we NOT expect you to kill Doug Wallace?"

"Hm...this is true, as much as I hate to say it..."

"Had Doug ever abused you in any way?" she jumped, tears flowing out of her eyes. I knew it! Suddenly, I felt this really strange vibe as she put hands to her face as if it were pained in some way.

"Ms. Dove, please testify about your relationship with the victim." Wow, nice going, Kishi! One press and now a whole new testimony.

-Witness Testimony-Lovey-Dovey-

"My Doug and I were absolutely lovey-dovey!"

"If I ever needed a hand, he'd rush to my side." At this moment, her hand clenched her face as if in pain.

"He was the sweetest, most caring guy you could ever hope to have."

"So, you see? I wouldn't kill Doug..."

"Doug was certainly a lucky man." the judge said, slightly envious.

"I'm sure you'd be better..." she was trying to charm the judge! Dammit, this woman was the reincarnation of Dahlia!

-Cross-examination-

"My Doug and I were absolutely lovey-dovey!"

"If I ever needed a hand, he'd rush to my side." At this moment, her hand clenched her face as if in pain. I got that chilling vibe again, and Pearl, who had been silent this whole time, noticed.

"Kishi!" she gasped, "Do you sense that! She must be lying...!"

"Y-you feel that, too?" I said in awe.

"That's the power of our magatamas! They can decipher lies! You have to point this out, somehow!"

"Ms. Dove." I ordered for her attention. She turned to me, fixing her icy glare onto me. "You claim that Doug would 'rush to your side' if you needed a hand. However...are those red marks on your face...marks from how many times he slapped or abused you, by any chance?" She gasped, tears flowing from her shimmering eyes.

"N-nooooooooo!" she cried. She regained her composure, showing her true colors. "Ms. Mitani..." she chuckled so creepily that I felt as if I could die if I listened. "Hah. You're right. I killed that abusive son of a bitch." The judge attempted to bang his gavel, but she shrieked, "SILENCE! You have your murderer. I killed him, catching him write my name to make me the suspect. I grabbed a frying pan and smashed his hand. Then, I planted my gun on Maggey, trying to frame her." she elaborated, cackling evilly.

"B-bailiff! Quick, catch her!" Before I knew it, Catherine was escaping the courtroom, shoving me to the floor. Before she could get away, I latched onto her leg with my swift reflexes. She tripped, being arrested by the bailiff on the spot. My lip and cheek were bleeding from the impact, but I managed to get myself up. "I believe this court has seen enough, Ms. Dove. This court declares the defendant, Maggey Byrde, not guilty."

My eyes sparkled. It was worth a few cuts to get that sentence, my first not guilty, Maggey's freedom. The judge dismissed the court, and as I exited, Pearl, Maggey, and Gumshoe gave me a group hug. "Congrats, pal!"

"Thank you so much! I'll never forget this!" Maggey cried.

"You did it, Kishi! Your special someone will be so proud of you!" Pearl announced as I blushed.

"Hey, I thought you said Phoenix wasn't your special someone! Are you really together, pal?"

"N-no, w-we only met a year ago..."

"Way to go, Kishi!"

"We knew you could do it!" they all triumphantly announced, and a news crew arrived. They briefly interviewed me, taking a photo of us.

This was my new life, ever since Phoenix had been kind enough to take me in. He helped me in my time of need...and it all started in a very special case that I'd never forget. The one where Phoenix and I met.


	2. Turnabout Fate

It was one year ago on that fateful day, one that I'd never forget. July 12th, 2018. I was trudging across the city's sidewalks, arriving in a strange carnival. I'd been wandering around with no purpose...I was an orphan, recently fired and evicted for being unable to pay rent. In fact, I had NO living relatives.

Obviously, I was depressed. I just slowly and painfully dragged my feet through various tents and rides-I'm pretty sure that the people I saw there thought I was a ghost. A lost spirit...the title did suit me pretty well. I had recently finished Law School and passed the bar, but nobody would hire me.

My eyes weary, nowhere to sleep, I drifted along the road until I reached an alley. There was a bright red blood stain on the pathway, all the way up to the end of the alley. Intrigued, I followed this strange trail to find a dead body, a knife lodged in her back, an expression of horror on her face.

Wait...I recognized her. She was my best friend's sister, face down in the pavement. I gasped, emotion entering my body again. Dread welled within me, and I stepped back, shrieking.

I heard police sirens, but I didn't budge-I couldn't! I was frozen in fear, tears flowing from my eyes. "Hold it, pal! We've got you surrounded!" a voice called. I began bawling-I was framed.

He placed me under arrest, regardless of my protests and tears. Sniffling, I rode in a police vehicle into a Detention Center. I just sat there at my uncomfortable bed, wallowing in self-pity.

After a while, I began to eye a leftover plastic spoon, remembering an article I'd read. A man named Walter Sullivan commit suicide with a spoon. I fiddled with it, firmly grasping it. I began pondering whether or not to...do THAT. I didn't have anything to live for, after all...

Finally achieving my verdict, I poked my neck gently with the spoon. I heard footsteps coming my way, and quickly dropped it. "Ms. Mitani. You have a visitor." the warden announced. I stared at him, awestruck. Who would come visit me?

Reluctantly, I followed him into a room with a glass window. On the side opposite of mine was a young girl with long black hair in a topknot. She was wearing strange lavender and purple robes. Next to her was a man...the one who had caught my eye. He was wearing a blue suit, the jacket unbuttoned, a white shirt underneath with a red tie. He had spiky black hair, and I was lost in his ocean blue eyes. I couldn't help staring at the two of them, blushing as this man gazed at me.

"H-hi," greeted the girl, trying to break the silence.

"...hello," I greeted, "um...n-not to be rude or anything, b-but, um...wh-who are you? Why did you come see me?" I pondered, still gazing into the man's hypnotic eyes.

"O-oh, forgive my manners..." blushed the man, "I'm Phoenix Wright. D-defense attorney." he flashed his badge, a 'hobby' I'd soon know myself.

"I'm Maya Fey."

"I-I'm Kishi Mitani...so, why come see me...?"

"Well, we saw you at that carnival..." Phoenix admitted. "...we know you didn't do it, in other words. I've come here to...well, to defend you."

"Really...? Th-thank you...Mr. Wright." I said with a slight smile. I really appreciated it-Phoenix was going to save my life...

"Please, uh, call me Phoenix..." he said with a slight blush.

"Thank you...Phoenix." I gave him my thanks, but a guard pulled me away for questioning. Reluctantly, I left, not looking forward to my first trial. And here I'd thought I would go to my first trial as the attorney, not the defendant...

-The next day, trial-

"This court is now in session for the trial of Kishi Mitani. Is the prosecution ready?"

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." a man with silver hair wearing a frilly shirt and magenta suit announced. He had a bit of a British accent.

"And the defense...?"

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix seemed so confident that I couldn't help blushing. I couldn't believe he was doing all this for me...

"Let the trial commence."

"The prosecution is ready to call its first witness, Your Honor. We call Detective Gumshoe to the stand." he announced, and that scruffy detective who'd arrested me looked towards me with a guilty look of sympathy.

-Witness Testimony: The Murder-

"The victim in this case was a girl named Stacy Drew."

"She was poisoned and then stabbed in the back with a dagger."

"The victim was Ms. Mitani's best friend's sister, so..."

"She...might've had a motive."

"Ms. Mitani was found at the scene of the crime."

"She must've committed it...the evidence adds up."

"Mr. Wright, please continue with your cross-examination."

"With pleasure."

-Cross-examination-

"The victim in this case was a girl named Stacy Drew."

"She was poisoned and then stabbed in the back with a dagger."

"Hold it! Why would someone poison her, then later stab her in the back?"

"I don't know, pal. The poison was the lethal dosage, a poison called atroquinine that takes 15 minutes to take effect. The victim was killed at around 9:25 with the dagger, and the poisoning had occurred at around...9:10."

"Hm...that testimony just now was very important."

"Alright, the witness with add this to his testimony."

"U-uh, alright, pal."

"The victim was poisoned at 9:10, then died of the dagger wound at 9:25."

"Objection!" Phoenix cried, and I blushed with a smile. "So, if the victim was poisoned...how did the POISON not kill the victim? The poison was identified as atroquinine, and yet the dagger killed her."

"Mr. Wright, where are you going with this?" the judge questioned.

"It's impossible for the victim to have been killed only with the dagger! The poison takes 15 minutes to take effect, correct? That means that the poison must've killed her-15 minutes took place in between the poisoning and murder!" The courtroom paused for all but a moment.

"Hmph...Wright, you have a point, but where are you going with this? What is so strange about this?" asked the skeptic prosecutor.

"Well, Edgeworth, I would've thought you'd figured it out by now. Obviously," Phoenix now wore an arrogant smirk of self-satisfaction, one that made me blush-not only out of envy, but out of how charming he was. "the reason that our victim was poisoned AND stabbed was because of one simple reason." he paused a brief moment before continuing, "Cases are often much more complicated than they seem. The defense argues that the reason the victim was both poisoned and stabbed was because...two people attempted to murder Ms. Drew!" the courtroom rattled, mumbling and gasping until the judge banged his gavel.

"Objection! And just who do you suppose these people are? Are you insinuating that they were accomplices?"

"Mr. Wright, please give further details!" ordered the judge.

"I'm not quite sure who they are, but it is quite obvious that they were not accomplices!"

"Do you have any evidence to prove this? Everything you've said up to this point is conjecture."

"Yes, Mr. Wright...do you have anything to prove your theory?" Phoenix nodded, slowly but surely. "However, if you are to provoke me by raising false claims, I'm afraid I must give you a penalty. Are you sure?" he nodded again, more confident. "Now, what proves that there were two culprits and that they weren't accomplices?"

"Obviously...the autopsy report proves my claim. Take a look-Ms. Drew was poisoned, yet stabbed fifteen minutes afterwards, when the poison was supposed to take effect. If there were only one culprit, they wouldn't have stabbed the victim when they knew the poison was going to take effect. The poison was the lethal dosage, as well, so they would've had no reason to stab her-unless, of course, there was another person, another culprit, one who stabbed her." the courtroom exclaimed in shock, gasping and murmuring words of their disbelief to one another.

"ORDER!" the judge commanded, pounding his gavel against the rough wood of his bench.

"Hmph. I supposed this would happen, and therefore, I have a few more witnesses up my sleeve to prove this defendant's guilt." My heart fluttered with panic like the wings of a delicate butterfly. Phoenix, however, remained confident, ready to shred any more false testimony. "The prosecution calls Sarah Drew to the stand." I gasped-my best friend was about to testify...AGAINST me! She nervously trudged to the stand, avoiding my gaze, fiddling with one of her various bracelets-the one I'd made for her back in kindergarten. Tears in her shimmering golden eyes began to fall. "Witness. Name and occupation."

"M-my name is Sarah Drew, and I'm an author."

"Please continue with your testimony towards the events you witnessed."

-Witness Testimony: That Night-

"On...on the night of the murder, I'd gone with my sister to the carnival."

"She..." Sarah sniffled, "got separated from me, led by a man who claimed to be her boyfriend."

"I...I was happy for her, but..."

"There seemed to be something weird about them."

"I eventually searched for her, when I saw Kishi trudge into the alley, looking depressed."

"I followed her, and she seemed to be shocked...standing in...standing in my sister's blood..."

"So, you did not witness the murder taking place?" the judge inquired.

"N-no, sir..." Edgeworth seemed distraught by her words. Perhaps this testimony wasn't planned...

-Cross-examination-

"On the night of the murder, I'd gone with my sister to the carnival."

"She got separated from me, leaving with a man she'd claimed to be her boyfriend."

"I was happy for her, but..."

"There seemed to be something strange about them."

"Hold it! What was so strange about them?"

"Well, instead of treating each other as a couple, they were more like...enemies."

"Yet, you allowed her to leave?"

"Y-yes..."

"Do you think that he may have committed this murder?" she paused for a brief moment, then gasped, her eyes widening. Finally, she nodded.

"He...had a motive, too...Sandy...I'm sorry..." she got tears in her eyes. "I thought I'd recognized his name, but I ignored the fact that his name was familiar! I never should've let her leave...Sandy...!"

"Witness, please get ahold of yourself and testify as to what this motive and who this man was!"

-Witness Testimony: The Fake Boyfriend-

"Now that I think about it, I recognized his name..."

"Thomas...Thomas Dunlap."

"You see, my sister was in serious debt..."


End file.
